The Secret of Batgirl
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: The Cullens are moving again This time Bella gets 2 pick & guess where she choses? Gotham city. What happens when the Cullens see the mysterious Batgirl with Robin&Batman? Will they find out her true reason for moving to Forks? Twilight Batman&Robin xovr
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here!!! I'm Awesome and I have a t-shirt 2 proove it!! lofl. Jkjk!**

**Summary: The Cullens are moving again! This time Bella gets 2 pick, and guess where she choosses? Gotham city! But she has a reason. What happens when the Cullens see the mysterious Batgirl with Robin and Batman? Will they find out her true reason for moving to Forks all those years ago? Bella's a vamp. Renesmee doesn't exist. **

**Fyi: Bella has another power, she just hasn't told anyone yet. Even u!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ONLY MWE!! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Batman and Robin nor Twilight! **

******************************************************

**Bella's Pov**

I picked up my phone to the annoying ring.

_Dun-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh BATMAN!_

Emmett's booming laugh sounded from all around the house.

"You like Batman Belly Bean?" I groaned..

"No Emmett. He's an annoying egotistical jerk with no life outside of bossing poor Robin and Batgirl around." I frowned and ran out of the house answering the call.

**_Bella,_ _Dick (Robin) _,Bruice**

**_Hello?_**

**_Bells? We need you. Please come to Gotham!_ **

**_What?_**

**_There's this guy, he nearly killed me-_**

**_Already? When'd u start fighting him?_**

**_Hardy har har. His name is Mr. Freeze. Not to mention Poison Ivy..._**

**_Nice name!_**

**Isabella. Listen to me. We've been fine without you. Alfred's missed you, but we've gone on. Now we're asking you to help. Please?**

**_Umm... I'll be there as soon as possible. E-mail me all the files for Dr. Snowcone and Green girl..._**

They both laughed

**_Same old Bella. See you soon._**

I frowned and walked back to the house. I wonder if everyone heard my conversation? As soon as I walked into the door I went back to Emmett wh owas in the family room watching, I sighed. Batman and Robin, and pulled out my blue labtop. searching up Mr. Freeze, Gotham city.

_Dr. Victor Fries was working on a cure for his wife's disease (MacGregor Syndrome) when he fell into a giant vat of liquid nitrogen. The accident rendered him unable to live in the normal world, but being the genius he was, he designed a cold suit that would allow him to continue living and working for a cure._

"Joy... So I'm gonna have to face a bionical. Yippee." I rolled my eyes and looked up to Emmett who was staring at me. "Ah... I gotta go pee..." His mouth shut and he smiled.

"You sure you don't just wanna go get it on with Eddie?" I growled and left the room. laying on my stomatch on Edward and I's bed I opened my e-mail. There they were all sorts of files and things on both of them. They had nothing on Poison Ivy and could get little more info on Freeze. I groaned and began to massage my temples. Than went back to work... Which was actually pretty fun.

It was always nice to be able to use my hacking abilities, which I never got to do anymore. I locked into the FBI 's main data base and looked into all their files. After learning all I could, and hacking into ALL of the USA's main inteligence I went downstairs.

I ran down the stairs and walked right into my family watching tv. Esme and Carlisle we're curled up in the lovese and Rose and Em in the other. Jasper was in the plush chair with Alice at his feet. Edward **(SWOON!)** was on the couch staring at the ceeling. I went and sat next to him leaned of the couch so I was balanced on my head with my legs on it, and watched Wipeout with the rest of the family.


	2. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


	3. My Dark Corner

**Hey ya'll!! I'm really happy cause...**

**I GOT A BETTA FISHY!! :D** **YAY!!!!!! :D So this chapter goes out 2 her!! Let's hear a round of freaking applause 4 the amazing... FICTIONAL-STAR!!! :D THANKS BUDDY!!**

**Also... I now have a Betta 4 all my stories!! :D Thnak u all 4 offering! I'm sorry I could only choose some of u!! D: :D Please go check them out!! There are some REALLY gifted writer's and I'm really glad I get 2 work with them!! :D **

**97 Years Later's Betta is the awesome ****_HaPpy bUnNy Is Not aN eMo_**

**The Forgotten's Betta is the koolio _Lillianagreen_**

**1/2 Tru(yes there's suppossed 2 be a slash, but the site wont let me...)'s Betta is the truly fantabulous _Claire Northman_**

**Elven Wars's Betta is _TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_**

**FINALLY!! Bella and the Cullen Guys, Been so Long, AND New Yet Old is the awesome _THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN_**

**Thanks 4 reading/reviewing/being fucking awesome!!! :D**

**O ya!! I made a Bella smiley....**

**=:) It blushes!!! And here's an Edward/the Cullens 1!! =F**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**After about week I was worried, I couldn't go on a trip alone without of Edward, so how the hell was I suppossed to get to Gotham? I sat for days trying to think of something, completly unaware of my surroundings, I am pretty sure everyone here was starting too notice.

"Ahem!" Eveyone's head snapped over to Carlisle as he cleared his throat. "As you all know we've been here in Alaska for a while now. It's about time we move." Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Alice's hands shot into the air. All yelling something about where we should go now. While mine raised up slowly as I stood quite and still. Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"How about Bella chooses? She has never gotten to..." Esme suggested. Everyone groans, probably thinking I would choose somewhere insanely boring. I smiled slightly and ran out of the room to grab a map. I brought it back in and layed it out on the table.

"How about here?" I asked and pointed to the small mishappen town of Gotham City.

"Actually we don't hve a house there..." I smiled.

"I have a few frieds there... We're really close. I'm sure we could use their house for a while... I can call and ask if you want?" Carlisle nodded and I walked out of the room.

**A/N: I'd like 2 thank, once again, FICTIONAL-STAR for suggesting that I added detail!! She pretty much rewrote wat I wrote in better format and junk! So thanks****!!**

"Hello?" Dick muttered.

"Hey Dick! I was wondering if me and my um... family could-"

"Holy shit Bells! What do you mean family? How are they family?" Everyone was giving me confused looks,

"What do you mean family? What kind of question is that?" Alice said to her self, while the others just kept listening.

"Oh umm... I sort of got married…"

"What?!" Dick exclaimed, I swear that boy is going to cost me my ear.

"Well you see I kind of met this guy, Edward. We fell in love and got married... Is it really that hard to believe?" I said with a shy smile…

"We agreed not to! You are so toast babe, so fucking toast". I scofted, if only he ever fell in love, then he might just cool down a bit.

"Oh shut up you egotistical jerk! When you find that special someone..." I trailed off, looking out the window. "Maybe you'd want to, too."

"Whatever. I'll leave Alfred to yell at you later. What did you want again?" He asked slowly.

"To see if me and my family can stay at the mansion for a while?"

"Sure, I guess…" He said, as I walked out of the mansion so my family didn't hear with their super-hearing.

"Kk, I'll be there soon. Prepared for the fight Robin? Or will the big bad bats beat you again?"

He laughed at that remark "Again? Puh-lease! Name the last time you saved my ass?!"

I scofted "Well there was a few years ago when that women seduced you into her 'lair' and I was sent too rescue your pathetic dick! And then there was that time whe-" I said sarcastically.

"Okay,okay! whatever...see you soon,okay?"

"Okay."I laughed and walked breezily back into the room. "We can stay there!" I said while walking upstairs, trying to sound light, though I knew they'd find out sooner than later**.**

****************************************************************************************

**So wat did u think???????? U like? Love? Hate? Wanna use my favorite butcher knife that I use to skin people on me? Tell me!! Through a review!! Or pm if ur weird like that!!**

**Also... Plz thank my Betta!!! Without her this would suck major frapage!! :D**

**Luvs yall!! (I've decided 2 adapt a southern accent!! :D)**

**Sara (aka Havier!! Lolz Anna!! =:D) **


End file.
